Secreto
by Fabisa
Summary: Todos tenemos un secreto, un secreto que por razones propias decidimos no contar nunca. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus secretos regresa a tu vida para cambiarla?.
1. Capitulo 1

"Secreto"

"**Secreto"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Todos tenemos un secreto, un secreto que por razones propias decidimos no contar nunca. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus secretos regresa a tu vida para cambiarla?

**A/N:** ¿Qué les puedo decir de este fic?. Uff, para mi es un verdadero reto publicar esta historia. Primero por que no suelen haber fics de Bankotsu con Kagome – lei algunos aquí por FF en ingles hace un tiempo – y en segunda por que tengo como desde hace dos años que lo empece y finalmente lo termino… asi que espero les guste y lo disfruten. Espero sus reviews.

P.D: El fic tiene contenido **LEMON**, asi que si no gustas de este tipo de contenido o crees que no podras aguantar leerlo, te recomiendo que llegues hasta aqui.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Me mire por enésima vez en el espejo, cerciorándome de que cada cabello estuviese en su lugar antes de salir y acomode también de la misma manera mi pants y mi blusa color negra antes de tomar mi bolso y salir con rapidez del departamento, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en los pros y contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una vez que llegue al Gym decidí registrarme, Sango me había informado que debía hacer, ya que me había dicho que aquel día no podría ir a la clase que tanto me había insistido que asistiera así que mientras subía por las escaleras rumbo al ala de yoga repase por ultima vez los pros y contras.

Contra: Levantarme temprano, perderme los mejores programas matutinos, dejar mi agradable rutina diaria por las mañanas; Pro: Quitarme de encima a Sango, mantener la línea. Y conociendo los gustos de Sango, seria cierto, pero estaba aún por descubrirlo.

Abrí la puerta del ala y me adentre mientras pensaba una y otra vez en el comprobar aquello que tanto me había dicho Sango, pero no apuntando aquello a ninguna de mis dos listas hasta estar segura de a cual de las dos iría... ¿seria como ella lo describió?.

Después de todo no tardaría mucho en conocerlo, justo cuando comenzaba a entablar conversación con una chica de nombre Kagura apareció por la puerta.

"¿Así que es tu primera clase?"

Lo mire sin pestañear... y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Tenia que hacer una nota mental antes de que la clase iniciara pro: maestro realmente guapo; contra: me arrepentiría de aquellas clases.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me pregunto Kagura después de un largo silencio durante el cual observe al maestro entrar a la clase sin percatarse de mi presencia e incluso hice hasta lo imposible por mantenerme en las ultimas fila, tal vez así no me notaria, pero justo cuando me formaba detrás de todas Sango tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta delante con ella.

"¡Aquí se aprecian mejor las clases!" Ohh si, no dudaba que se apreciasen más; intente separarme de su mano pero en ese momento él se giró al oír la voz de Kagura dispuesto a saludarla.

"Hola Kagura... Ohh... veo que... tenemos... una... nueva alumna nueva" sus palabras eran entrecortadas y su rostro no solo denotaba sorpresa sino también se sentía tan avergonzado como yo. No sabría como podría sobrevivir a esto, justo antes de alguna palabra mas Kagura intervino de nueva cuenta.

"Si, Bankotsu le presento a su nueva alumna. Ella es Kagome"

Ninguno respondió nada y ella prosiguió su plática sola mientras miraba el reloj.

"Ban, creo que deberías ir empezando la clase, recuerda que solo es una hora"

Él apartó su mirada de mi y yo al fin pude respirar con tranquilidad, me prometí a mi misma no volver a escuchar a Sango por mas que insistiese en tomar algo que llenara el tiempo que había dejado vacío la ruptura con mi novio hacia mas de tres meses.

"Ohh si, bueno chicas..." dijo después de dirigirme una ultima mirada, la cual intente evitar al máximo "Creo que es hora de iniciar, empezare por lo básico, dado que tenemos nuevas alumnas"

Me miro antes de sonreír con aquellos labios que alguna vez... no, no podía pensar en eso, eso no volvería a pasar jamás... solo había sido cosa de una noche.

**-…-**

Aquella tarde tomaba un café en aquel restaurante que a Sango y a mi nos gustaba tanto mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la calle. Sango me miró y pude notar la pregunta venir aun antes de que sus finos labios se abrieran.

"¿Qué tal la clase?, ¿verdad que el maestro es muy guapo?"

"¿Eh?, si, supongo" conteste dirigiendo mi mirada por un segundo hacia ella y después regresándola a la calle.

"¿Hay algo que desees contarme?"

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras yo la miraba de reojo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que debas saber?" dije sin dejar de apenas mirarla.

"No se, creo que tu actitud"

No dije nada... guarde silencio mientras intentaba olvidar la clase de aquella mañana, no solo me había afectado verle entrar por esa puerta, su actitud al verme, el verlo hacer todos y cada uno de esos movimientos y no poder evitar pensar en aquella noche... si no además, intento retenerme al final de la clase, pero por suerte Kagura me tomo del brazo antes de poder contestar siquiera y me saco del lugar alegando que necesitaba enseñarme algo que me encantaría. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, agradecí sus impertinencias.

"Aunque claro, por lo visto no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para..." pero la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus chantajes.

"No es nada Sango y si lo hubiera, tu sabes que te lo diría"

Tome un sorbo de mi café y después dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

"OK, te diré... es solo que esta mañana me sucedió algo que no pensé que me sucedería eso es todo" dije intentando no dar mas detalles.

"¿Que cosa?" pregunto ella curiosa, fruncí el ceño antes de contestar.

"Algo realmente estúpido, no vale la pena recordarlo... y bueno, ¿como van las cosas con Miroku?"

"Bien, muy bien" contesto ella secamente.

"Sango, en serio que no es nada" dije captando la indirecta

"Esta bien, no te insistiré mas en el tema, pero cuando me busques y necesites... sabes que aquí estoy" dijo antes de tomar un sorbo mas a su café y terminarlo.

Sin tomar mas importancia a todo lo ocurrido a lo largo el día salimos después de terminar el café de aquel lugar y nos dirigimos directo a nuestros departamentos.

Al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento pude sentir aquella fragancia que tanto me gustaba poner en la casa, deje las llaves en la mesita mas cercana y después decidí darme un buen baño, para después descansar, lo necesitaba. Y mucho.

**-…-**

Me había peleado una vez mas con mi novio y esta vez parecía ser definitivo, pero decidí hacer frente a todo.

_"Kagome, esta noche no te quedaras en casa llorando por un estúpido"_ me dije mentalmente.

Termine de arreglarme la falda que llevaba aquella noche antes de tomar mis llaves y salir a la obscuridad de la noche. Aquella noche me divertiría con o sin él y nada me lo impediría.

Una vez en el primer club que encontré abarrotado de gente no supe que hacer y mire en todas direcciones esperando ver a alguien conocido, entonces mis ojos lo encontraron, era alto y fornido, con su cabello negro y largo cayendo sobre su espalda, sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, los cuales denotaban un gran aburrimiento. Y también lo estaba yo... así que decidí acercarme.

"Hola" dije intentando sonar lo mas natural posible, pero sin creer haberlo logrado, él me miro un segundo antes de responder a mi saludo.

"Hola" Y después sonrió abiertamente a mi "¿quieres bailar?"

Yo lo mire un tanto nerviosa y confundida, pensé por un momento que más que preguntarme el ir a bailar con él, me diría que estaba ocupado como para charlar conmigo, así que sin musitar ni una sola palabra más, algo impactada también por sus palabras lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Las piezas que en ese momento mas que ser melosas eran pegajosas y divertidas, así que por lo menos bailamos cerca de dos canciones sin decir una sola palabra, solo disfrutar de la compañía que el uno le daba al otro, en realidad, no necesitaba que hubiese algo mas que eso. No hasta que aquella canción que tanto me gustaba inicio, era de aquellas canciones que más que desear bailar con un amigo desearías bailar con tu pareja, una canción sensual y atrevida, justo a aquel tipo de canción que despertaba las más grandes fantasías en ti.

Estaba por dejar la pista de baile, tal vez quería divertirme, pero no sabía lo que podría ocasionar en mi bailar tan cerca y con una canción como esa con aquel chico de mirada penetrante que apenas y conocía. Aquel misterio que encerraba, el no saber nada de él nada mas que el simple hecho de ser aquel chico que se aburría igual que yo, le atribuía cierto magnetismo, pero antes de poder alejarme de él demasiado me tomo del brazo y me acerco con rapidez a él, pude sentir poco después su respiración agitada en mi oído

"¿No piensas bailar esta conmigo?" Y antes de poder contestar siguiera algo nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto, perdiendo yo toda noción de racionalidad.

Su aliento estaba cerca de mi cuello mientras sentía sus brazos abrazarme con fuerza a él, al mismo tiempo que su pelvis se juntaba cada vez mas a mis caderas, haciéndome sentir toda clase de sensaciones que hacia mucho no había sentido hacia nadie mas, siquiera hacia aquel chico que suponía ser mi novio. Y me deje llevar... me deje arrastrar por aquel magnetismo que despedía en cada movimiento lento en el cual no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para sentirme mas cerca de él.

En menos de lo que pudiese esperar levante mi mirada y pude encontrarme con la de él, observándome atentamente, como intentando captar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y gestos, sonrió tímidamente y no lo resistí mas, simplemente acerque mi rostro al suyo y poco después nuestros labios se encontraron, aquella sensación de sorpresa sentí en el primer segundo en conjunto con sus delicados y fríos labios, pero después comenzó a tomar con mas intensidad ese beso, al momento en que bajaba una de sus manos, las cuales se mantenían firmes en mi cadera, hasta mi trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y pegándome aun mas a él, justo si pensaba que eso ya no podía ser posible, entonces lo sentí, sentí como su sexo comenzaba a endurecerse, instintivamente moví mis caderas con mas frenesí solo para experimentar su reacción y un gemido de placer se ahogo en su garganta al momento en que se separaba de mi y aquel beso que nos había dejado sin aliento. Yo hice un sonido gutural en desaprobación de su repentino reparamiento.

"¿Por que...?" dije aun sin aliento, pero puso su dedo índice en mi boca y yo guarde silencio. Tomándome de la mano me arrastro lejos de la multitud, donde nadie pudiese vernos.

Sin mas me arrastro hasta un pasillo obscuro y yo sin pensar mas lo tome del cuello al momento en que lo besaba con fuerza y lo pegaba a mi al momento en que mi espalda daba contra la pared y el tomaba una de mis piernas y la acomodaba sobre su pelvis, yo abracé con fuerza su cintura al momento en que mis manos recorrían su espalda con fuerza y nuestras bocas se enlazaban en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Cuando sentí que sus manos comenzaban a colarse por debajo de mi blusa, hasta tocar la delicada tela de mi brassiere, me separe y hable.

"Aquí no"

Él me soltó y lo perdí de vista, por un momento sentí que todo acabaría ahí mismo, y no lo volvería a ver... entonces me tomo con fuerza tomándome desprevenida y justo antes de besarme hizo aquella proposición que no podría rechazar

"Entonces vallamos a mi apartamento" me beso inmediatamente después de eso. Y salimos minutos después tomados de la mano rumbo a su auto... y directo a su apartamento.

A veces me pregunto como logramos llegar a su apartamento sin antes haber aparcado en el primer lugar disponible y dar rienda suelta a lo que se estaba desatando entre nosotros, pero probablemente era que las ganas por parte de los dos eran tan insaciables que aun las caricias rumbo a su apartamento, los besos entre semáforo y semáforo, los cuales parecían habernos querido ayudar y su mano recorriendo mi muslo delicadamente justo hasta llegar cerca de mi centro para después volver a bajar lentamente parecían no tener fin.

Una vez deteniéndose frente a un lujoso edificio blanco, bajamos de prisa y él tomándome de la mano al momento que me acercaba a él y yo lo abrazaba fervientemente... logramos llegar hasta el apartamento y una vez cerrada la puerta lo demás no importo... solo sentí como era aventada con fuerza hacia la puerta al momento en que comenzaba a besarme con desesperación y yo respondía a aquel beso con la misma intensidad, nuestras manos esta vez trabajaron con mas rapidez al mismo tiempo que nuestras piernas caminaban solo por inercia rumbo a su habitación y justo entrando a esta ambos nos encontrábamos solo separados por nuestras ropas interiores, lo observe por un momento su pecho era justo como siempre me había gustado el pecho de un hombre, liso y con grandes músculos al descubierto, seguro que hacia mucho ejercicio y que decir de sus brazos fuertes y marcados, al descubierto totalmente eran mejor de lo que me los había imaginado. Y justo al dirigir mi mirada mas abajo el hablo.

"¿No te arrepentirás verdad?" su pregunta me había sonado algo estúpida al principio, si estaba ahí, era por que realmente me interesaba y lo mire directo a los ojos sin responder, besándolo con fuerza y tomando sus manos y posándolas en la parte trasera de mi espalda, justo donde quedaba el broche de mi brassiere.

"Estoy tan segura de no arrepentirme a como que deseo que me hagas tuya en este momento"

Sin decir mas desabrocho mi brassiere, sintiendo yo al principio un poco de frió al contacto de mis pechos con sus fríos pectorales, besaba mi cuello con fuerza al momento en que sus manos bajaban y yo me aferraba con fuerza a él, mis caderas nunca dejando las suyas, haciendo movimientos provocadores por naturaleza propia, sintiendo su sexo fuerte y listo para mi, haciéndome desear el momento en que lo sentía dentro de mi con mas deseo y rapidez, pero decidí esperar al sentir la delicadeza con que sus manos recorrían cada palmo de mi cuerpo, no se olvidaba de ni un solo lugar, eran caricias suaves y casi tan superficiales que pareciese que mas bien su mano rozaba mi piel, haciéndome sentir una intensa electricidad en mi espalda cada que tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo; mi respiración al igual que la suya subió de tono al momento en que mis manos comenzaron su propio trayecto por su espalda, justo hasta llegar a la delicada tela de su boxer y jugaba con el resorte de este, sus manos terminaron de recorrer mi espalda y al llegar a mi trasero me beso al momento que me terminaba de despojar de la ultima prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo y después me sentaba en la cama, nunca dejando de haber contacto entre nuestros cuerpos y mis manos bajando lentamente su boxer, hasta que acostados ambos en la orilla de su cama tocábamos con mas deseo nuestro cuerpo el dirigiéndose hasta mis pechos con su boca al mismo tiempo que me empujaba poco a poco cada vez mas al centro de la cama y mordía y chupaba cada uno mientras que yo lo tomaba de su cuello y con gritos ahogados le pedía mas.

El momento en que penetro en mi fue tan repentino que olvide cualquier otra cosa, gritando un poco sorprendida por la forma tan repentina de su intrusión él separo su boca de mis pechos por un momento mientras me besaba con fuerza y el ritmo fue aumentando, cada vez mas rápido, entraba y salía con tal rapidez que una vez que comenzaba a tomar aire entre un ola de placer, una vez mas volvía perderlo al sentir otra mas. La noche paso mas rápido de lo esperado, no fue esa la única vez que mantuvimos relaciones a lo largo de la noche, pero después de la ultima sentí como caía sobre él y dormía en su pecho, para despertar horas después, aun no amanecía, así que supuse que no seria tarde y lo encontré al desnudo frente a mi observándome.

"Hola" dije al momento que cubriéndome con las sabanas me sentaba correctamente, él tomo mis manos y desprendió la sabana, dejando al descubierto mis pechos.

"Me gusta mas así" agrego al momento que veía como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, yo solo asentí, después de un largo silencio durante el cual yo observaba sin parar cada parte de él, sin mirarle a los ojos y lo sentía expectante, esperando alguna palabra por mi parte hablo.

"¿Podrías hablarme de él?" deje de mirar sus fuertes brazos al momento de oírlo y lo mire con extrañeza. "A él, al de la foto"

Lo mire aun sin lograr entender del todo.

"Lo siento, es que estabas dormida tan placidamente y yo me desperté y mire tu bolsa, tenia que saber tu nombre, no soportaba quedarme con la intriga y entonces, encontré la foto en tu cartera, por favor, dime que no eres casada" yo le dirigí una mirada de vergüenza y sorpresa a la vez.

"Yo…" y tome mis piernas entre mis brazos, sin poder mirarlo a la cara, sintiéndome avergonzada, no me arrepentía de lo que había sucedido, pero tampoco era muy correcto todo lo que había sucedido "No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, es la primera vez que yo…" sentí su mano en mi hombro y después levantando mi cara, haciéndolo mirar directo a los ojos.

"¿No eres casada verdad?" moví la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro indicando que no, sin emitir palabra alguna y después tome aire.

"Es mi novio, lo conozco probablemente de toda mi vida, solíamos ser los mejores amigos, hasta que un día simplemente se dio y comenzamos una relación"

Cada que hablaba intentaba evitar su mirada, pero el siempre buscaba la mía.

"Todo siempre fue bien hasta cumplir los diecinueve, el comenzó a serme infiel mas veces de las que te puedas imaginar y yo soportaba todo por el cariño que le tenia y por que sentía que romper con él seria como perder la vida, actualmente, él... me ah reclamado la cercanía que tenia con un amigo y peleamos por que lo había golpeado, salí molesta de su apartamento, en el cual habíamos iniciado la pelea y me sentía devastada, pero decidí no quedarme en casa y salir a divertirme aunque sea por una noche... y es cuando te vi..."

Esperaba una reacción diferente de él, esperaba que me reclamara, que me dijera que estaba mal, que me corriera de su apartamento pero no fue así, acerco su cara a la mía y sus labios rozaron los míos al momento en que se los movía con un movimiento rápido hacia mi oído.

"Entonces divirtámonos Kagome" y después me acostó con fuerza y comenzó una vez mas aquella sensación de placer y deseo por él... no supe cuantas veces mas bese su piel, su boca y lo sentí dentro de mi, antes de dormirme entre sus brazos.

Abrí mis ojos al momento en que la luz del sol daba en mi cara y al mirar a un lado lo observe dormido, aun abrazado a mi, bese su frente y me puse de pie, tomando a mi paso cada una de mis prendas que se encontraban en la habitación, tome mi cartera y me dirigí intentando emitir el mas mínimo ruido de la habitación, hasta encontrar todas mis prendas y vestirme, no sin antes tomar su cartera y revisar su licencia de conducir, se llamaba Bankotsu; ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría, me dirigí a su habitación una vez mas con una nota en la mano y bese sus cálidos labios antes de emitir un adiós casi inaudible.

Pensé que no volvería a saber nada más de él... seria solo cosa de una noche y no mas que eso.

**-…-**

Desperté a la siguiente mañana en mi cama una vez que el despertador sonaba tan insistentemente, las imágenes del recuerdo de aquella noche aun frescas en mi mente y dirigiéndome hacia mi guardarropa intentaba olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada con aquella noche o la clase del día anterior, era demasiado temprano para empezar a pensar en esas cosas.


	2. Capitulo 2

"**Secreto"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Todos tenemos un secreto, un secreto que por razones propias decidimos no contar nunca. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus secretos regresa a tu vida para cambiarla?

**NOTA:** El fic tiene contenido **LEMON**, asi que si no gustas de este tipo de contenido o crees que no podras aguantar leerlo, te recomiendo que llegues hasta aqui.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Aquella mañana me mire en el espejo justo antes de salir de mi habitación de la misma manera que lo había hecho la mañana anterior y tomando las llaves de mi apartamento me dirigí rumbo al Gym, queriendo verlo y a la vez no.

Una vez ahí Sango me esperaba impaciente delante de la puerta que daba a la sala donde se efectuaban las clases de Yoga, su mirada denotaba un poco de aburrimiento.

"Vaya, hasta que llegas. La clase esta por empezar"

La mire un poco extrañada.

"Pero si la clase empezó ayer mas tarde" dije al momento que me hacia entrar en la sala y nos poníamos en la parte mas apartada de la sala, hasta atrás.

"Si, pero los martes siempre inicia una hora antes" me dijo al momento en que alguien a nuestras espaldas hablaba.

"Lo sabrías, si ayer te hubieses quedado cuando lo pedí Kagome"

Era Bankotsu, apenada y sorprendida dirigí mi mirada hacia él, al momento en que Sango lo saludaba y comenzaba a entablar conversación con él, yo no hablaba, me sentía mas bien como una espectadora de esa conversación en la cual no me hallaba. Y poco después despidiéndose de Bankotsu, se dirigió a mi al momento en que este se iba con otras alumnas.

"¿Es muy agradable verdad?"

Yo la mire sin mucha convicción y asentí.

"Se que probablemente te sientas algo incomoda con su presencia, pero es normal. Eres la nueva, ya veras como te acostumbras"

Me guiño un ojo y justo después, Bankotsu con un fuerte aplauso llamo la atención de todas. La clase comenzaría, y estaba segura de que aquella mañana no me distraería tanto como el día anterior dada la posición en la que me encontraba.

Faltaban cerca de diez minutos para el termino de la clase y Bankotsu había iniciado una técnica de relajación, estaba tan ensimismada con los ojos cerrados y tendida en el suelo, haciendo lo que él indicaba que cuando todo había quedado en silencio sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y deje salir un suspiro, algo apenada me senté y mire a todas partes, todas estaban acostadas en la posición que momentos antes me encontraba antes de mi repentino suspiro y Bankotsu no estaba, al menos eso pensé antes de sentir su respiración en mi oído.

"Es normal que suspires, tu cuerpo llega a un momento tal de paz y tranquilidad que incluso puedes lograr el clímax"

Abrí mis ojos algo afectada por sus palabras y antes de acostarme para que continuara con la técnica me indico.

"Por favor, necesito hablar contigo... espérame cuando termine la clase, prometo no robarte mucho tiempo"

Yo no pude responder por que su brazo me había recostado con rapidez sobre la alfombrilla y se alejo con rapidez de mi al momento en que reiniciaba la técnica.

Al termino de la clase Sango me tomo de la mano y me indico que ya nos podíamos ir cuando me miro esperando en una de las ventanas con vista a la calle y le indique que la alcanzaba después, asintiendo y algo extrañada salió del lugar, espere a que Bankotsu hablase conmigo, pero no lo hizo hasta haber despedido a la ultima alumna. Me encontraba observándolo cuando dirigió su mirada a mi y sonrió mientras se acercaba con rapidez.

"Siento la tardanza, quería asegurarme de hablar a solas contigo" Sentí como mis mejillas se coloraban, pero debido al trabajo físico efectuado en esa hora esperaba él pensase que era parte del ejercicio.

"OK, ¿para que querías hablarme?" dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Él se acerco mas aun a mi y respondió buscando mi mirada

"Te invito a tomar un café, necesito hablar contigo de ciertas cosas, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, ¿aceptas?"

Sabia a que se refería con esas palabras y no pensaba arriesgarme a tener que dar una explicación del por que me fui de pronto o del que había sucedido realmente esa noche.

"Bankotsu, no se si sea lo correcto, tal vez…" pero él me interrumpió.

"Kagome, por favor, es importante... tenemos que aclarar lo que--" pero tenia miedo de que lo dijese, así que antes de que terminase su oración conteste.

"Esta bien Bankotsu, ¿te parece un día de estos?"

Él asintió y mientras me veía ir pregunto.

"¿Te parece el viernes en la tarde?, tengo el día libre, a las cinco, en el café que esta en el centro de la cuidad, se llama La Cabaña"

Asentí sin decir mas y me dirigí rumbo al estacionamiento y mi auto, una vez ahí choque la cabeza dos veces contra el toldo reprochándome el haber aceptado, no debía haber aceptado aquel café, no quería hablar sobre aquello y sobre todo, tenia miedo de terminar como la primera vez. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis reproches que no oí a nadie caminar a mis espaldas y la voz de Sango me sobresalto de pronto.

"Vamos a tomarnos un café usted y yo Srita. y me tiene que contar como conoció a Ban"

La mire preguntando con mi vista aun antes de emitir alguna palabra, sus mejillas se encendieron.

"Oí todo, lo siento... estaba esperándote y justo cuando te vi saliendo me oculte"

Sonreí antes de aceptar su invitación y dirigirnos directo a nuestro café.

Aquella noche no pude conciliar el sueño, en mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas aquel asunto sobre Ban y aquella noche, mi arrepentimiento iba creciendo conforme los minutos pasaban y cada vez mas inseguridades se formaban en mi acerca de todo eso, Sango no podía creer lo que había sucedido una vez que se lo conté, la conocía y de cualquier manera tarde o temprano se enteraría y me pidió que por favor hablara con él, después de que deliberadamente dije que pensaba no presentarme aquel día en el café.

"_Tienes que ir, no puedes dejar una platica como esa inconclusa Kag, ese tipo de cosas no se pueden pasar por desapercibidas con tal facilidad, tienes que admitirlo, tiene razón"_

Y si, lo sabia, él tenia razón, teníamos que hablar, era importante, pero no me sentía lista para mirarlo a la cara y discutir aquel tema.

Para el siguiente día no tenia clase, dado que las clases las tomaría solamente lunes, martes y jueves, así que aquel miércoles me levante lo mas tarde posible, intentando recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas y después no hice mas que mantenerme ocupada, intentando no pensar en lo que había perturbado mi sueño la noche anterior. Y así los días pasaron, el viernes llego mas rápido de lo pensado y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento del café La Cabaña, antes de entrar por la puerta tome aire e intente armarme de valor para discutir aquel tema con Ban, estaba ahí y no había vuelta de hoja.

Una vez dentro sentí aquel acogedor ambiente que tenia el lugar, su estilo era algo conservador pero a la vez se mantenía a la vanguardia, lo busque con la mirada y no me fue difícil encontrarlo entre la multitud, de espaldas a mi, su cabello negro tan lacio como siempre y unos pantalones vaqueros acompañados de una camisa negra, estaba en el lugar mas apartado, acomode mi cabello mientras me acercaba a él. Lo mire por ultima vez desde aquel mismo lugar en el cual me encontraba antes de acercarme, una vez detrás de él, suspire y acomode una vez mas mi cabello, justo cuando estaba terminar de colocarme frente a él, pareció ser que sintió mi presencia, se volteo agregando

"Pensé que no vendrías" asentí antes de colocarme en mi asiento, él se puso de pie y reí ante ese gesto por su parte, nunca antes alguien había hecho eso por mi.

Una vez sentados ambos nos quedamos viendo, esperando ver quien tomaba la iniciativa, estaba mas que previsto que yo no intentaría por ningún medio iniciar aquella conversación tan incomoda, aun así él comenzó a hablar

"Y dime, ¿que... has hecho en todo este tiempo?"

"Bueno, nada importante en realidad"

Él me miro y la pregunta era evidente en su mirada, suspire antes de hablar.

"Rompimos, rompimos a las dos semanas de que te conocí y desde poco después de eso Sango estuvo intentado persuadirme de ingresar a las clases de Yoga que ella asistía, por que desde que había roto con él no hacia mas que mantenerme viendo televisión y acepte un tanto mas bien por darle a su lado... creo que el resto ya lo conoces"

Alcé los hombros mientras preguntaba intentando evitar aquel tema.

"¿Y tu?, ¿que has hecho?"

Él no me respondió al instante, parecía ser que pensaba cada palabra que estaba por decirme, espere paciente hasta el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

"Kagome, ese es el motivo por el cual te eh invitado hoy, decirte que eh hecho. Desde aquel día no eh podido dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en ti, cuando me levante mas tarde aquel mismo día que te fuiste me reproche a mi mismo por no solo haberme encargado de checar tu nombre en tu cartera, si no también el haber no buscado tu teléfono. Sabia que seria inútil de cualquier manera el seguir pensando en ti, después de todo tu tenias a alguien mas, pero cuando algo como esto sucede no puedes dejar aquello tan fácilmente y no dejas de cuestionarte el que habría sucedido de haber logrado conseguir su teléfono o despertado antes de que se fuera"

No dije nada, solo lo observe, algo impactada por todo aquello, procesando información y sin saber que decir, pero no necesitaría hablar, él llevaría la conversación a otro nivel.

"No tienes que decir nada, no necesito que me digas que no te importo aquello o que jamás te importara, ahora que me has dicho que han cortado y supongo sigues soltera, me preguntaba si... si me darías una oportunidad, quiero que sepas que realmente me importaría intentar algo, si me dieras la oportunidad"

Él suspiro después de decir aquello, y miro fijamente la taza de café que en el momento en que llegue estaba tomado, mientras yo por mi parte, sentía la boca seca, pero no pediría nada, trague la poca saliva que sentía en ella y pensé por un segundo en todo lo que le me había dicho, si, había sido algo de una noche y había sido loco, pero si me había importado, tengo que admitir que en cierta manera cuando corte con mi novio fue por que albergaba una esperanza de volverlo a ver a él... a Bankotsu, pero la deseche de inmediato y decidí mantenerme encerrada en aquel mundo en el cual solo éramos yo y mi ex novio y el dolor que causaba una ruptura.

No podía negar que Bankotsu me gustaba y no solo eso, era algo mas allá del gusto, pero no quería dejarme llevar por algo que seguramente no llevaría a nada, no quería volver a salir lastimada o peor, herirlo a él. Así que conteste aun preguntándome si haría lo correcto.

"Bankotsu, no creo que sea lo correcto que nosotros, tengamos algo, es decir, ahora que te eh vuelto a ver ah sido maravilloso, yo pensé que no te volvería a ver y me da gusto verte, pero me parece lo mas correcto que mantengamos solo una relación como alumna y maestro y no mas que eso, lo siento pero..."

Él no me dejo continuar, me corto a mitad de la oración, pero esta vez había algo diferente, no me miro a los ojos a como siempre solía hacerlo.

"Esta bien, entiendo que no quieras algo mas, bueno... eso era el por que te llame, no creo que sea correcto robarte mas tu tiempo, te veré el lunes" y sin dejarme decir nada mas, se puso de pie y salió del lugar, no me moleste en seguirle o decirle que se detuviera, no lo creía correcto.

Aquel fin de semana después de aquella conversación no deje de darle vueltas al asunto, a aquel café, cuestionándome una y otra vez el si haberlo rechazado habría sido lo correcto, sin lograr llegar a una conclusión clara, llego el lunes y descubrí que después de aquel café, probablemente las cosas no serian iguales.

"Hey" Me llamo Sango una vez que bajaba de mi auto, no había hablado con ella, siquiera por teléfono para comentarle acerca de lo sucedido en el café y estaba segura de que eso era lo que mas le interesaba en ese momento.

"¿Como te fue?" La mire un poco escéptica, dándole a entender que no habían salido las cosas tan bien a como debieran.

"Bueno, supongo que no te fue bien, ¿que sucedió?"

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a las instalaciones del Gym conteste a su pregunta.

"Me pidió una oportunidad" ella abrió los ojos emocionada "Y le dije que no, que lo mejor seria solo una relación alumna, maestro entre nosotros" ella se puso colorada de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!, te pide una oportunidad ¿y tu le dices que no?" solo moví la cabeza mientras nos acercábamos a la sala de yoga.

"¿Pero tu estas loca o que?, estas sola desde hace mucho, terminaste una relación enfermiza y no te quieres dar la oportunidad con alguien que se muestra tan interesado en ti a como no lo habías visto en mucho tiempo, ¿por que hiciste eso?" pero justo cuando termino su discurso sobre lo mal de mi decisión entramos en la sala.

"Sango, no quiero discutir esto ahora, es mas... solo no lo hagamos... es mi decisión y no me arrepentiré, es lo mejor" ella no dijo nada y molesta tomo un sorbo de su agua, mientras Bankotsu entraba en la sala y saludaba a todas y justo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se dirigió al frente de la sala y su tono de voz al hablar esta vez fue diferente.

"Empecemos la clase, solo tenemos una hora por delante"

Y sin mas todas, la mayoría consternada por su forma de hablar iniciaron calentamientos junto a él, Sango solo me dirigió una mirada llena de desaprobación... y eso solo había sido el inicio.

Las siguientes semanas de clase no las disfrute tanto como hubiese deseado, Bankotsu intentaba evitar al máximo toparse conmigo o incluso acercarse a mi, me hacia sentir terriblemente culpable. Sabia que era mi culpa que se hubiese alejado de mi, en el momento en que lo había rechazado le había cerrado una puerta que probablemente él esperaba encontrar abierta y ahora que la había hallado cerrada, había decidido alejarse con rapidez, pero aquella rapidez me hería, aun sin quererlo aceptar.

Sango no me había a preguntado nada mas acerca del tema, al notar el trato en clase y en gran parte lo agradecía, ya que a como le había dicho aquel día, no quería hablar del tema. Aquella mañana me levante, todo tan monótono, era un lunes, mi primera clase de la mañana, tome mis llaves a como solía hacerlo, no esperaba que ese día algo en mi rutina cambiase, una vez en la sala espere a que la clase empezase y mientras hacíamos un ejercicio de relajación, oí su respiración justo detrás de mi, pero no abrí los ojos, ni emití palabra alguna, solo espere, espere a ver que sucedía.

"No tienes la postura correcta, necesitas abrir tus piernas un poco mas, de esa manera lograras que la energía fluya con mayor facilidad y logres el balance correcto, todo en armonía... solo ábrelas un poco mas"

Abrí los ojos y cuando me voltee para buscarle ya no estaba, pero lo encontré hablando con Sango y le hablaba al oído, justo como a mi, sentí que la sangre me hervía, pero decidí controlarme, cerré los ojos nuevamente y respire hondo antes de continuar con el ejercicio. No pude concentrarme el resto de la clase. Y después de esa clase, fueron muchas mas las clases en las cuales me corregía la postura, siempre de aquella manera, susurrando en mi oído, palabras que me hacían pensar en nosotros dos juntos, en la cama... besándonos... como aquel día, pero sabia que era estúpido pensar que él tendría alguna intención doble con eso, él solo hacia su trabajo, me corregía en el yoga... yo... yo solo pensaba en aquella noche.

De pronto me encontraba a mi misma esperando las clases con ansias, no sabia que era lo que me motivaba mas a ir, el hecho de verle o el hecho de que me corrigiese. Estaba segura de que tendría que ser alguna combinación de ambas, así que hice hasta lo imposible por no faltar a una sola clase y "dar lo mejor de mi" en ellas, a veces cometía errores tan básicos como no adquirir la postura correcta o no hacer el sonido correcto, solo por ver si me corregiría y poder oír su voz susurrando palabras que yo tomaba como algo mas que correcciones.

El día en que me pidió me quedase al final de la clase para hablar de algo importante sobre las clases, temía que me dijera que no podía hacer nada mas por mi y que era demasiado inepta para el yoga. Esperando lo que me diría, me adelante a hablar en cuanto estuvimos a solas.

"Ya se lo que va a decir Bankotsu"

Había adquirido a lo largo de ese tiempo esa extraña manía por llamarle de usted y él jamás había puesto objeción a aquello.

"Se que no sirvo para el yoga, si lo que quiere es que deje de asistir a las clases por mi ineptitud, no lo detendré"

La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, no sabia si era de burla, preocupación o sorpresa, lo mire consternada mientras él decía algo.

"Jamás dije que la charla seria para correrte Kagome y por favor deja de llamarme de usted, me hace sentir como algún tipo de viejo arrugado y no lo soy"

"Tal vez no lo dirías frente al resto de las alumnas, ahora estamos a solas, puedes criticarme todo lo que quieras, no tengo objeción por eso Bankotsu" dije tomando su palabra, él rió estrepitosamente mientras yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas. Tu técnica es pésima Kagome e intentado corregirte por todos los medios, pero parece ser que no me escuchas"

Sentí que la sangre se subía a mi rostro mientras recordaba todas y cada una de sus correcciones.

"Tus posturas, ¿Que puedo decir?, ¿Cuantas veces mas debo decirte que nunca debes alzar el brazo mas de 40º cuando hacemos el ejercicio--"

"OK, deja de decirme todos mi errores, solo dime si me voy o no"

Me sentía ofendida, yo sabia que todo eso no se debía hacer, solo era mi necedad por oírlo susurrar en mi oído lo que me había llevado a hacer todo incorrectamente, si me hiciesen un examen practico y teórico, sabiendo que él no estaría ahí seguro sacaría un diez. Él suspiro antes de terminar de hablar.

"Como iba diciendo, no haces las cosas correctamente, por lo mismo--" dijo mirándome de manera penetrante y acentuando las palabras, como esperando que estas se grabasen tanto en mi cerebro que no dejase de pensar en ellas.

"Eh pensado que necesitas unas clases extras de Yoga, solo para asegurarme que no te pierdas; todas van mas avanzadas que tu, ellas ya han logrado hace todo lo básico que tu hasta fecha no logras captar, así que para poder avanzar necesito que todas y con todas también te incluyo a ti, sepan hacer las cosas correctamente"

No dije nada, lo observe en silencio analizando sus palabras, ¿clases extras?, ¿me las daría él acaso?, lo que dijo a continuación contesto mi pregunta.

"No creo poder darte las clases yo mismo, dado que por lo visto mi forma de enseñar contigo no funciona, pero eh hablado con una amiga mia que da clases de ballet y yoga y a aceptado gustoso a ayudarme con mi alumna problemática, ¿que dices?, ¿tomaras las clases?"

Me miro insistentemente mientras yo mantenía un silencio sepulcral hasta esperar mi respuesta.

"Esta bien" dije pensando no tener alternativa, si ese era el precio a pagar por hacerme la tonta en las clases y no dejarlas, lo tomaría. No me pasaría nada por unas clases extras de yoga... ¿o si?.

"Bien, le diré a mi amiga que has aceptado para que me confirme bien como y cuando iniciaras. Bueno, eso era todo, si gustas te puedes ir"

Asentí antes de tomas mis cosas del suelo e irme caminando con paso firme hacia la salida. Clases extra de Yoga... me las había ganado a pulso, ahora a pagar.

* * *

**A/N:** No tengo mucho que decir excepto que agradezco muchos sus RR y que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado asi mismo espero poder leer sus opiniones es la mejor paga que uno pueda recibir. Buh bye


	3. Capitulo 3

"**Secreto"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Todos tenemos un secreto, un secreto que por razones propias decidimos no contar nunca. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus secretos regresa a tu vida para cambiarla?

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Al siguiente día llegue mas temprano de lo normal ya que no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Bankotsu, esto de pensar en él y sus susurros aunados a estos aquella noche comenzaban a volverse obsesivos, simplemente no podía sacarme de la cabeza cada imagen de él, pero el hecho de no poderlo sacar de mi cabeza no significaba que me atrevería a algo mas. Simplemente no podía, yo misma había trazado las reglas y ahora tenia que seguirlas.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar todas las demás me encargue a mi misma de distraerme charlando para perder el tiempo y no pensar en aquello que si seguía de esa manera afectaría a mi salud justo cuando estaba por iniciar la clase Bankotsu entro, tan bello como siempre y espere su típica actitud distante conmigo, pero a diferencia de todo ese tiempo, en esta ocasión se había acercado a mi con rapidez, dándome un papel el cual guarde con rapidez en mi mochila mientras este llamaba la atención de todas ya que la clase tenia que iniciar.

Una vez en casa tome de mi bolsa aquel papel y lo leí antes de ir a tomar una ducha, me decía que las clases serian todos los viernes a las seis de la tarde en un edificio del centro de la ciudad, recordaba haber pasado en una ocasión o dos por ahí y haber visto algún letrero de clases de algún tipo, pero nunca antes le había puesto mucha atención, de ahora en adelante, mis clases extras serian ahí. No me quedaba mas que esperar a que fuera viernes, para asistir a mi primera clase, sin muchas esperanzas de pensar en el que mis clases pudiesen ser agradables dada la situación, es decir, que realmente sabia todo lo que Bankotsu suponía no sabia.

Las clases habían sido tan pesadas el resto de la semana, no solo para mi si no para el resto de las chicas que para cuando fue jueves y la clase termino pude oír como muchas daban gracias a Dios de tener todo un fin de semana para descansar, entre esas Sango.

"Ay no te imaginas el alivio Kag, las clases esta semana han estado pesadísimas, creo que Ban comienza a subir el ritmo"

Recordé sus palabras, necesitaba avanzar pero sin que yo "avanzase" no podría hacerlo.

"Si, tienes razón" dije limpiándome con mi toalla el rostro sudado

"Menos mal que mañana es viernes… ey, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a ir de compras?. Miroku tiene esta fiesta de negocios muy importante y lo voy a acompañar, necesito tu sincera opinión y sabes que no haya nada como una BUENA opinión antes de llevar algo a una fiesta"

Estaba por decirle que si cuando recordé mis clases con la amiga de Bankotsu, ahora también mis viernes se verían ocupados.

"No puedo Sango" respondí simplemente a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de mi botella de agua y salíamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

"¿Por que no?, es viernes, en la tarde, no yoga por las mañanas, no nada, además, necesito tu ayuda" dijo ella mirándome con aquella mirada examinadora.

"A menos..." agrego mientras se soltaba el cabello y comenzaba a rehacer su cola.

"A menos que... ¿que?" dije intentando no darle importancia al asunto.

"A menos que haya algo que o no me hayas contado o no me quieras contar" Agrego acusadoramente.

"No Sango, no lo hay, tu sabes que me encantaría acompañarte, pero tengo este compromiso que me hice hace meses con una amiga y tengo que cumplirle, lo siento" dije sonando mas convincente de lo que deseaba sonar.

Si no le decía el motivo principal era por el miedo al bombardeo de preguntas que seguramente haría, las cuales obviamente no deseaba contestar. Me miro un poco convencida, mas no del todo.

"Esta bien, será para la próxima" Y después de un largo silencio no despedimos antes de ir a nuestros autos.

Aquella tarde mientras subía los escalones para llegar al cuarto piso de aquel edificio verde con grandes puertas y olor a antiguo, me preguntaba como seria la amiga de Bankotsu, no me había dado su nombre y menos una descripción de ella, tal vez esperaba que lo descubriera en la primera clase, aunque no le encontraba mucho chiste a eso, aun así no le tome mucha importancia.

Una vez frente al umbral de aquella puerta que parecía ser de roble repase una vez mas lo que estuve ensayando todo el día _"Hola, soy Kagome, la alumna de Bankotsu"_ no, no era así, pero ya no importaba, no era necesario improvisar nada.

Toque dos veces a la puerta y nadie abrió. Cuando estaba por tocar una tercera vez, la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver el interior, era un departamento de una sola habitación con baño, acondicionada 100 para el ballet, no había dudas de que su amiga a eso se dedicaba, las paredes llenas con grandes espejos y aquellas barras típicas en el ballet y en conjunto a aquello, grandes ventanas por las cuales se colaba la poca luz que había y eso solo era la primera vista, entre cautelosamente, checando quien había abierto y justo cuando vi quien, mi corazón se acelero como si hubiese corrido un kilómetro en persecución de alguien mas. Era Bankotsu.

"Llegas a tiempo" dijo al momento que cerraba la puerta mientras yo lo miraba con recelo, una mirada que se podría haber leído a millas.

"Ya se que no esperabas verme, pero sucedió un pequeño incidente el cual no logre comunicarte ayer, ya que te fuiste tan rápido al terminar la clase"

No dije nada, solo oía atentamente a lo que el tenia que decir.

"A Jackie le hubiese encantado darte las clases tal y a como habíamos acordado, pero una sobrina de ella va a cumplir sus XV años y justo anteayer su hermano le ah pedido que por favor sea ella quien le ayude con el vals, como su sobrina no tenia otro día libre mas que los viernes, Jackie me ah dicho que no podría darte las clases y me ah facilitado el lugar donde da sus clases para que yo te las de en lugar de ella, espero no importe, ahora que si tienes algún problema podemos posponer las clases hasta que--"

No, la idea de que el me las diese tenia mas importancia para mi de lo que él pudiese imaginar así que no lo deje terminar.

"No, así esta bien... no creo que sea un problema, a menos que creas que no puedes avanzar conmigo" Dije mientras me adentraba mas en el lugar para observarlo con mas precisión, él no dijo nada, solo me siguió en silencio, cuando el silencio ya no era necesario me encargue de por primera vez romper el hielo.

"Así que, ¿por donde comenzamos?" dije mientras acomodaba mi mochila en un rincón del lugar.

"¿Comenzar...?" dijo él como ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

"Si, ¿empezamos por el calentamiento? o ¿iniciamos los ejercicios directamente?, ¿cual prefieres?" en el fondo mi pregunta no era tan inocente como sonaba, pero parecía ser que él la tomaba como si lo fuese.

"Calentamientos" dijo con voz firme al momento en que miraba fijamente hacia la ventana, no sabia por que, pero presentía que eras clases serian mejor de lo que había pensado. Iniciando por la primera impresión, serian maravillosas, tal vez más que eso.

La clase había resultado tan aburrida que mi emoción hacia tener clases con Bankotsu para el final de esta se había esfumado, no me corrigió ni una sola vez, a pesar de que hice hasta lo imposible por equivocarme aunque fuese una vez por ejercicio solo por sentirlo acercarse a mi y decirme mi error, pero no había sido así, se limitaba a observarme mientras yo me mataba haciendo todo lo que decía, me la pensaría mas para asistir el próximo viernes.

Y así a como el tiempo pasa los días también y me encontraba ya en mi cuarta clase de los viernes y aun seguíamos igual, él desde un lado de la habitación observándome hacer los ejercicios y yo en el otro. Solo iba por el compromiso que había hecho con él de avanzar, inclusive había desistido en mi afán por no hacer aquel movimiento lento y aquel brazo o pierna a 90º o 40º, no... ya no lo hacia a 70º o a 50º, lo hacia a la graduación correcta y mis movimientos eran tal y a como siempre debieron ser, ahora mi único objetivo era librarme de esas tediosas clases, ya que si hubiese deseado repasar todo lo que sabia, bien lo podría haber hecho yo a solas en mi casa, habría sido lo mismo de cualquier manera, estar a solas con él eran tan vació y sin chiste que mientras mas rápido acabase la tortura seria mejor.

"No lo has hecho bien" dijo de pronto aquella clase mientras yo me agachaba con movimientos lentos y circulares al suelo, estaba harta de hacer aquel ejercicio tan seguido, me había sorprendido tanto oír su voz por primera vez en las clases que perdí el equilibrio cayendo sentada en la alfombrilla, mientras emitía un sonoro ¡ouch!, lo sentí acercarse.

"¿Estas bien?" me tendió su mano mientras la tomaba.

"Si estoy bien" agregue poniéndome de pie y soltándome de su mano lo mas pronto posible.

"No tenias por que preocuparte en venir ¿sabes?, tengo manos y pies, puedo pararme yo sola"

Sobe un poco mis glúteos tratando de apaciguar el pequeño dolor que la caída había causado.

"Lo siento" agrego él mientras se acomodaba su cabello despeinándolo en lugar de peinarlo, aquello me hizo recordar las múltiples ocasiones en que InuYasha solía despeinar su cabello por verse mejor y sonreí por lo bajo, a pesar de todo lo malo a veces siempre habrían pequeñas cosas que lo harían especial para mi

"Solo quería corregirte un pequeño error, déjame ayudarte"

Yo lo mire extrañada, ¿déjame ayudarte?

"Es decir, ponte en posición, te voy a corregir, anda que si terminamos bien este ejercicio por hoy será todo"

Algo emocionada por la idea de dejar primero el lugar me agache con cuidado, haciendo lo mejor que pudiese aquel ejercicio y esperando a que me dijera cual era mi error me mantuve en aquella postura por un rato.

"¿Y bien?" Dije cansada de estar en esa posición.

"¿Bien que?" dijo el sonado confundido.

"La posición, ¿que me falla?" Dije ahora un tanto nerviosa, ¿que habría estado haciendo todo ese tiempo que me tuvo acomodada de esa manera?.

"Pues... te falla" dijo pensando sus palabras.

"¿Si?" Agregue no solo nerviosa si no irritada.

Pero después de aquello habría silencio y justo al reacomodarme cansada y apunto de reclamarle encontré con que mi cara quedaba justo a centímetros de la suya.

"¿Por que te toma tanto decirme que falla?" dije conteniendo la respiración, solo un poco mas y lo besaría, intente apartar aquellos pensamientos lo mas rápido posible, mientras intentaba alejarme él parecía acercarse.

"Es que estabas en una posición complicada" dijo él mientras sentía su aliento cada vez mas cerca del mío.

"¿Que tan... complicada?" Pude sentir como sus labio rozaban levemente los míos.

"Tan complicada como tu"

Y después aquella mínima distancia entre nosotros desapareció y sus labios tocaron los míos debidamente, su beso era suave pero a la vez era tan seguro y dominante que me deje llevar, mientras sus brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me acercaban a él mas, yo colocaba mis manos en su nuca, tomándolo con fuerza y acercando mas su cabeza a la mía para hacer mas profundo el beso al momento en que nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Las cosas pasaron tan de prisa que de pronto me encontraba a mi misma despojándolo de su ropa, sin pensar nada mas me deje llevar y deje que aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada penetrante tomara el control sobre mi.

Entrelazados en un beso profundo con su fuerza logro dominarme de manera tal que me recostó con rapidez sobre el suelo cayendo yo con rapidez y suavidad al mismo tiempo sin romper aquella conexión entre ambos, una vez recostada él se coloco sobre mi y abrí mis piernas instintivamente dejándole lugar para acomodarse, esperaba que entrase como la primera vez, de pronto y sin avisar, pero en esta ocasión no fue así una vez posicionado y sintiendo yo su erecto miembro tan cerca de mi entrada, esperando ser penetrada, comenzó a besarme delicadamente el cuello; con suaves gemidos movía mi cuerpo poco a poco intentando llegar hasta él y lograr mi cometido, pero al darse cuenta de eso, él se separo de mi cuello por un momento.

"No, aun no, solo ten paciencia"

Lo único que salió de mi boca fue un quejido, pero él lo ignoro al momento en que una de sus manos recorría desde mis pechos hasta bajar por mi ombligo, directo a aquella parte de mi cuerpo que tanto le deseaba.

"Por favor" dije al momento que sentía como su mano se acercaba con cada vez mas rapidez a mi centro, una vez que su mano me toco emití un grito de desesperación pero él no se detendría ahí, acerco su cara una vez mas al momento que me besaba con fuerza y su mano hacia su trabajo, primero un dedo entro tan suavemente debido a lo húmeda que me encontraba y después dos, así hasta que se sacio dejándome jadeante frente a él, aun esperando mas, me miro directo a los ojos mientras sonreía, justo al momento en que entraba lentamente en mi.

"Así que... solo una relación maestro-alumna, ¿no es así?"

Yo solo me aferré con fuerza a su espalda mientras él comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo.

"Solo eso... ¿no es así?" dijo una vez mas mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir con cada vez mas fuerza y rapidez en mi y yo gritaba, pero no eran gritos de dolor, aquella forma de tratarme, besarme y entrar una y otra vez en mi me producían placer... intente responder pero me era meramente imposible.

"Solo... eso" dije entre jadeo y jadeo "Así debe de ser..."

"¿Por que?" dijo él comenzando a perder el aliento y la paciencia a la vez que comenzaba a sudar en mayor cantidad, lograba sentir como mi cuerpo friccionaba contra la alfombra y comenzaba a bañarme en mi propio sudor, una gota de él cayo sobre mi pecho desde su barbilla una vez dicho esto.

"¿Por que no puede ser mas?... esto no es simplemente sexo"

Pero no conteste, mis palabras se vieron opacadas por un sonido de placer al momento que él presionaba con mas fuerza su miembro dentro de mi.

"¿Por que?" pregunto él una vez mas mientras su paso aceleraba un poco mas y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, simplemente no había manera de poder responderle si seguía moviéndose de esa manera dejándome sin respiración, justo al momento en que lo sentí explotar en mi mientras repetía una vez mas aquella pregunta. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes de nosotros dos no dejaron de fluir, era mi maestro y yo su alumna, esto simplemente no era correcto, al momento que él caía sobre mi totalmente en silencio y su respiración era acelerada yo lo abrace con fuerza a mi acercándolo lo mas que pudiese a mi... su cabeza sobre mi pecho y mi mente en todo lo sucedido... justo cuando logre recuperar el aliento conteste a aquello que me pregunto tan insistentemente.

"Ya te dije por que no Ban, por que no puede ser... solo eso... no puede ser"

Y sin mas después de aquello tome su rostro con cuidado dejando un beso sobre su frente y poniéndome de pie, mientras caminaba hacia mi ropa y me vestía. Él no emitió sonido alguno y suponiendo yo que no había nada mas de que hablar una vez vestida salí del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Creí que después de aquel encuentro no habría nada mas parecido o incluso que él cancelaría las clases, sin embargo, parecía ser que a él no le importo, se había portado igual que siempre en las clases, frió y distante. Así que yo continué con mi rutina diaria, sin algún percance mas, dando por entendido que las clases habían terminado. Pero aquella mañana, del siguiente viernes, lo que sucedió me comprobó lo contrario, al final de la clase pidió a varias de las chicas nos quedásemos pero con todas hablo menos conmigo, una vez que todas se fueron se acerco a mi.

"¿Vas a ir esta tarde?" Su tono de voz era diferente al que solía utilizar en todas las clases.

"Pensé que ya no habrían mas clases, no después de lo que..."

"Pues estas muy equivocada, necesitamos terminar con todo lo que no sabes"

Su tono de voz mas que pretender ser el de un maestro sonaba desesperado, lo mire directo a los ojos antes de contestar.

"Ban, te eh estado engañando"

Él me miro sorprendido.

"Es que si se hacer todo eso, solamente que yo--"

"Eso ya lo sabia, pero por favor ven"

Sin decirme mas nada se alejo de mi y salió del aula, yo me quede petrificada unos momentos mas asimilando las palabras que él me dio, si él lo sabia desde un principio entonces todo había sido una trampa tendida por él... y yo había caído en ella.

* * *

**A/N:** Aquí listo otro episodio mas de este mini fic, disculpen la tardanza en publicarlo jeje… espero que este episodio sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos en los RR's!!


	4. Capitulo 4

"**Secreto"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Todos tenemos un secreto, un secreto que por razones propias decidimos no contar nunca. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus secretos regresa a tu vida para cambiarla?

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

La adrenalina que fluía por mis venas era mas de la que jamás había sentido y la emoción se sumaba a esta haciéndome sentir como una niña a punto de subir a la montaña rusa mas grande que jamás hubiese visto en su vida. Tal vez si hubiese pensado un poco mas las cosas en casa antes de encontrarme frente a esa puerta, las cosas habrían sido diferentes y yo me estaría arrepintiendo de no haber asistido. Sin embargo ahí estaba yo, en la puerta de aquel aula en la cual Bankotsu y yo "teníamos" clases... y me sentía nerviosa, nerviosa a como no lo había estado en meses. Toque dos veces a la puerta y una vez que entre pude sentir como mis ojos eran tapados por una suave tela.

"Ban, ¿qué significa esto?" dije perdiendo un poco la emoción y mostrándome un tanto miedosa.

"No tengas miedo que no muerdo" dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hasta algún mueble.

"Siéntate por favor" dijo al momento que me ayudaba "Ahora" dijo mientras me quitaba la venda y yo sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba considerablemente ¿acaso él había preparado eso para ambos?, no lograba comprenderlo... debía estar loco, le había dejado muy en claro que solo habría una relación alumna-maestro.

"Ban, esto..." No sabia si decirle que no podía, que no era lo correcto. Pero lo correcto para mis impulsos no parecía ser el hecho de que fuera mi maestro.

Lo correcto parecía ser agradecer el detalle, detalle que aunque no lo admitiera en primera instancia, lo había estado deseando internamente, no había ido ese día por la clase... no. Había ido por verle a él, por que sucediera algo, ya no lo podía negar.

"Gracias" dije después de una larga reflexión. El se sentó frente a mí

"Me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado"

Bankotsu me indico que podía comenzar a comer y yo sin decir nada lo hice. Aquella comida estaba exquisita y el vino con el cual había decidido acompañarlo todo creaba una sensación extraordinaria al ser combinado con aquellos manjares. ¿Por qué hacia todo esto?... simplemente no lo entendía.

"Esta delicioso Ban, ¿lo haz hecho tu?"

Escuche salir una carcajada de su boca y tuve una sensación de burbujeo en la boca del estomago… me encantaba escuchar esa risa.

"No, Jackie me ayudo. ¿Cocina delicioso verdad?"

Yo sonreí sin saber que mas decir y continué comiendo. Cuando estaba por acabar note que Bankotsu me observaba fijamente y levante mi rostro para mirarle nerviosa.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Negando con la cabeza continuo comiendo y yo volví a lo mió. Sin más, me interne en mis propios pensamientos y olvide todo a mí alrededor. Bankotsu había hecho con algún propósito y realmente deseaba saberlo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo había algo que me hacia sentir incomoda respecto a toda esta situación. Cuando termine de comer espere a que el terminase para ponerme de pie y tomar mis cosas sin deseos de pasar mas tiempo en aquella habitación con Bankotsu.

Esperaba que él dijese algo o me siguiera pero no lo hizo. Tome el picaporte y gire la perilla con seguridad… debía hacerlo, tenia que salir de allí. Pero algo me detuvo de hacerlo.

"No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

Lo voz de Bankotsu resonó en la habitación y me hizo girarme hacia él. Estaba de pie a unos metros de mi mientras me miraba sereno.

"No puedes hacerlo por que sabes que si sales en este instante por aquella puerta probablemente sea la ultima vez que me veas tan íntimamente, lo sabes y no quieres perder eso Kagome. Deja de negarlo… permite que esto deje de ser un secreto, aleja los fantasmas que te acosan por las noches y permite que yo sea quien te devuelva la calma. Permíteme darte lo que quiero"

Sentí que las primeras lágrimas acosaban con salir de mis ojos y apreté los labios con fuerza intentando contenerlas. Las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca casi como un grito desesperado.

"¿Y que me quieres dar?, ¿Una buena sesión de sexo y calor corporal para después olvidarte de mi?. No Bankotsu… yo no busco nada de eso. Yo busco algo real"

No supe en que momento Bankotsu había caminado hacia mi y se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder observar cada detalle en él. Su rostro sereno, sus ojos penetrantes y fulminantes que me invitaban a perderme en ellos, sus brazos fuertes y formados que me tomaban lentamente entre ellos y me acercaban a su pecho hasta mantener un contacto con el mismo y por ultimo sus delicados labios besando dulcemente mi cabello antes de hablar.

"Amor… y un poco mas"

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, seguida de una risa al pensar en lo que significaba aquel 'y un poco mas'. Sin decir nada y sabiendo que tal vez era una estupidez seguir dándole largas a este asunto lo atraje mas a mi y alce mi rostro para desesperadamente tomar su boca entre la mía. Sentir sus labios en contacto con los míos era como una explosión subatómica dentro de mi que no tenia fin y cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas sentí que no podría detenerme… cuando la respiración se comenzaba a agotar y no tuvimos mas remedio que separarnos para tomar aire me deje embriagar de sus brazos y el calor que su cuerpo me proporcionaba. Esa fue la primera vez en que sentí que algo le daba sentido a todo.

"Esto es real, mi cariño por ti es real. No podemos permitirnos perder mas tiempo"

No tuve que decir nada por que el beso que después le di decía más que mil palabras. Era un beso cargado de toda clase de sentimientos: amor, ternura, pasión… sobre todo lo ultimo. Y sin pensarlo mas nos perdimos el uno en el otro mientras sonreíamos felices. Tal vez ese era el final de todo un secreto guardado por un tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo prometía ser el inicio de algo espectacular.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Uff... muchos años despues... fic terminado finalmente!! hahahaha... para aquellos que lo empezaron a leer hace como 2 años... tadaaaa leslieeeeee y para aquellos que recien lo leen jejeje... tadaaaa... jajajaja... espero quehaya sido de su agrado. Inicialmente tenia la idea de terminarlo mas sucio algo asi como un final en el que ella lo abandonaba y aunque el la estremeciera decidiera no arriesgarse, pero a final de cuentas decidi dejar fluir la escritura y esto paso. Espero comentarios, buh bye .

PD: RR!!


End file.
